in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow
200px | caption = Official artwork from the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter in Pokemon Adventures. | gender = Female | genderappearance = Male (When wearing the straw hat) | aliases = Yellow Cabarello (or Yellow for short) Yellow of Viridian Forest | age = At least 14 | relationship = Single | status = Alive | hometown = Viridian City | otherhome = Viridian Forest | personality = Childish, naive, and serious in some situations | species = Human | alignment = Lawful Good | inspiration = From the Pokemon Adventures manga series | birthdate = March 3 | birthplace = Viridian Forest | occupation = The Healer (Her title from her powers) | height = 4'8" | eyes = Brown | hair = Blonde | hobbies = Fishing Befriending Pokemon Playing games in spare time | interests = Any friendly people Health of anyone around her | likes = Health and protection | hates = Fighting Chaos (as in, trait) Evolving Pokemon (unless necessary) | strength = The courageous nature to keep going | weakness = Is physically weak | powers = Limited telekinesis Can read minds, thoughts and feelings of Pokemon Healing powers only on Pokemon and humans Skyrocket her Pokemon into high levels temporarily | uncles = Wilton | favcolor = Yellow (hence, the name) | heirloom = Her straw hat | friends = Many people of the Kanto region Moon | enemies = Anyone who doesn't care the life of others (Villain or not) | loveinterests = Red (Pokemon Trainer) | pets = Her Pokemon, such as Chuchu, Ratty and Dody | media = Pokemon Adventures (First to Sixth chapter) | first = Super Locked Room Sunshine (Cameo) Currently unknown (Proper/Official) | latest = Super Locked Room Sunshine (Cameo) | roleplayer = }} Amarillo del Bosque Verde, or known as Yellow, is a major character appearing in the series In a Locked Room, notably in all kinds of episodes except Challenge episodes. Originating from the Kanto region, specifically in the Viridian Forest, her special skill describes her as "The Healer", although it only works for Pokemon and humans. She is roleplayed by . History The events of Pokemon Adventures took place few years ago (Not exactly the same as the Sun and Moon one, however). The spotlight is mainly on the Yellow chapter, in which Yellow's latest adventure is similar to it. One of the similarities is how someone familiar, from the Locked Room gang in this case, went missing, unknown if dead or alive, after a response from a latter, and the rest have yet to be revealed. Yellow's first unnamed and cameo appearance is in Super Locked Room Sunshine, described as someone with a straw hat, and possibly went off somewhere from Gelato Beach for another fishing spot. Currently, she does not have a full appearance in an episode. General Information Yellow deeply cares for any Pokemon, allies and places she befriends, especially in the Viridian Forest, where it has been attacked one too many times. Said forest is where she was born and does some activities, while other activities are in Viridian City or another place. She is one of the few Viridian Forest children who does not have evil intentions. The straw hat gets used when she goes out for fishing and in few unnecessary cases. Most of the time, people see her without the hat, as she no longer needs to disguise herself as a boy. She hates fighting most of the time, unless necessary, and tries to not hurt anyone physically or their feelings. She thinks that the universe has room for all creatures around it and they should not conquer a part of it or more. Personality Yellow is quite naive and childish, as in a spoiled child. She hates it when any creature, notably humans and Pokemon, gets injured and has developed her battle style where they can't be injured unless necessary. Despite the childish nature, she can get serious when creatures and places in sight get threatened, especially what she cares about. Powers and Abilities Yellow is one of the humans with special abilities. She obtained them from being a child born in Viridian Forest. She can manipulate object, having limited telekinesis. She can read the minds, thoughts and feelings of Pokemon, and she can skyrocket their levels when necessary. Her notable power or ability, however, is to heal Pokemon and humans, but healing any other creatures isn't possible for her. In that case, she usually leads that kind of situation to Moon. Owned Pokemon Yellow has a full party of six in the manga, although she currently has three known Pokemon in this RP series. It is unknown if she switched her party or not. *Chuchu **Chuchu is a nickname given to Yellow's Pikachu. She was found injured in Viridian Forest, in which Yellow took care of ever since. She is greatly caring and kind, especially to her trainer. She is level 31, has a Mild nature, and has the ability Static, which causes the target physically attacking it have a chance to get paralyzed. *Ratty **Ratty is a nickname given to Yellow's Ratticate. He is her first Pokemon (AKA her starter) and was caught with assistance. He is mostly used to gnaw things almost impossible to cut and such, like metal. Both of them share a strong bond. He is level 25, has a Hardy nature, and has the ability Guts, which increases physical attack when under a status condition. *Dody **Dody is a nickname given to Yellow's Dodrio. He was given from Yellow's uncle, Wilton. He is often used as land transportation, yet proven to be powerful and fast in battling. He is level 33, has a Hasty nature, and has the ability Early Bird, which he awakens quickly from sleep. Gallery Yellow Without Hat.png|Yellow without her straw hat, along with Chuchu Trivia *Yellow made a slightly early appearance in a miscellaneous RP in this wiki before her cameo appearance. *Just like Moon, she was originally going to be exclusive to stories but was decided against. *Yellow's birthday is the same day as when the first round of Pokémon Adventures was serialized. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Good characters Category:Heroes